The Protector:Rewrite pt1
by MurderMysteryof1996
Summary: What happens to champions, when fate decides to throw them away? No? well I can tell you, but where's the fun in that. welcome to the show. A/N I own nothing, except my oc's , and to those who have read my pre write Thank you and please enjoy !
1. Chapter 1: battered but not broken

The Protector:

Chapter one: Look Down

Delphinium's Pov

How did it come to all this?

How did it come to me watching as those that I love, fall before me, did I do something in a previous life to get this treatment, or am I just fates bitch? Just looking around brings me to my knees the overwhelming feeling of guilt. This could have been avoided, I could have been the hero that everyone wanted, but no I was just a little girl that couldn't kill that creature. And now this is my justice, to forever be alone.

What once was my first home has now become a mass grave, bodies piled upon each other to make room for more that are being found by the hour.

Closing my eyes I conjured the image of the my years here at Hogwarts,; laughter, and cries it all started here, all my dream have now became my nightmares, taking a deep breath I slowly let out a strangled cry.

Looking down at my shaking hand I could see the amount of blood and dirt build up. Why? Why did it have to happen like this? Why did I have to live when now every parent has to know that I was the one who killed there child.

Taking a step away from where I was standing among the grieving I began to feel my body giving up, sweet darkness has came to release me of my painful misery.

End of pov

 _Delphinium: Meaning: levity, fun, big hearted, ardent attachment, joy._

 _Name: Death_

 _Species: unknown_

 _Height: 6'0_

 _Age: unknown_

 _Job: Death, known to guide the souls to the afterlife_

 _Hair: long black curls, with roses adorn to her like a crown._

 _Deaths Pov_

Observing from the darkness stood a cloaked figure that no one could see, watching waiting for something to occur, something that hasn't occur in many years.

Death has finally claimed her master, and she wasn't going to let the fates take her away. Watching the scene before her, another figure approached them from behind.

"It's very shocking that such a little girl could put up such a fight, don't you think?"

"It's been so long since I've seen you time."

Time Cain: Aka the Cheshire, Aka the pain in deaths ass

Species: 98% human and 2% cat

Height: 5'4

Age: unknown

Job: Glorified babysitter/Bodyguard/jack of all trades

Hair color: Black hair with red high lights

Has been known to travel

"Oh come on you now you love me sugar"

"Oh as much as I love dirt now why are you here?" I said looking down at her.

"I was given a mission." She replied leaning against the tree that was behind her.

Raising an eyebrow at her, letting her know that I was listening to what she has to say.

"well you see I just came from the fates meeting, and well you know they like to bitch about every damn thing that they can, so you know what topic they decided to pick?" shaking my head no, she began to continue.

End Deaths Pov

" _Delphinium"_


	2. Chapter 2: where will this go

Chapter2: Can I get a Witness

" _Delphinium"_

 _Times Pov_

Turning my head away from death I began to watch the scene before me, Delphinium had finally passed out from magical exhaustion.

"What do you mean that she became a part of the conversation? She asked trying to calm her temper. "Well it seems that they think that she has gained too much power, even if they know that she doesn't even want it, and she would never abuse it, but let's just say that Lady Magic, Lady luck, and life have heard some planning on how to get rid of her, so they called me to help you keep her safe, but not without a little convincing from the higher ups for a little reword for her, after all she deserves it."

Death has finally started to calm down, and began to and began to think of what I said, "You don't mean?"

"Yep" I said making sure that I popped the 'p'

"What about all the paper work that will be piled up?"She whimpered; never say that immortals aren't scared of anything because I can tell you right now paperwork is anyone's enemy.

"Don't worry about that right now" looking down at my pocket watch, I saw that every one finally settled for the night, for the funerals that are supposed to happen the very next day.

With Death by my said we began to walk, I began to hum an old spell that my teacher once taught me.

 _ **Sand to sand, Dust to dust**_

 _ **A place of time, I once remind,**_

 _ **Of Love and Joy brought to light**_

 _ **Stand up high and protect what's mine**_

With every word we chanted, raw magic began swirl around the fallen runes.

Those in the castle who were still awake watched in wonder as everything began to rebuild its self. A soft melody was heard drifting among the remains.

 _We were forced into a battle that no one wants; hand in hand together we fought_

 _We were mother, fathers, daughters and sons, lovers brought forth to a war._

 _Let our souls find each other and return to our mother earth where father time has last found us, blessed this child who has never found love, so wake among the living, wake among the earth's soil, for her arm will be open with magic waiting for us._

The song ended filling the area with a comforted silence. With night havening fallen upon them another figure approached.

"Do you have it?"

END POV

 **A/N hello my little mysteries, it feels so good to be back, I know it's been to long since I've posted but I must say I'm glad to be back. Now you may be wondering why you are rewriting this story.**

 **Well that is simple I wanted to make it better so I would like to thank you all for supporting me!**


	3. Chapter 3:The beginning

Recap: do you have it? Times pov a figure steps out from the darkness. "Do I have it?, I'm going to need more context than that," they replied. taking a deep breath of resignation, "The Emerald." gasping like a fish as they neared the end of the great hall, they held out the shimmering jewel to me. "you better have a damned good reason for needing this." growled out the brunette haired witch, taking a good look at my dearest friend I gave her a small smile. "Rose you know I would never send you on a mission if I didn't have a good reason for it," I said shaking my head. I gave her a once over, she looked beyond exhausted. Rose gave a big sigh," Julius scolded me for interrupting his "important" research. then I had to forfeit six fire rubies just to match THAT THING!" she spat motioning to the emerald, which seemed to twinkle mockingly at her. "If I found out later that you threw that thing into a potion, or used that to open a rift in between reality im going to very pissed off at you. I gave her an amused look, "now that would be an idea, but alas I must say that this is being used for something much more important. I gave her an even more amused smile, " To answer your demands this is going to help us with the revivals." Rose ground, rubbing her forehead with the heal of her palm, " yeah about that, let's pretend that for a moment that I'm not completely running on adrenalin from the lack of sleep and that I'm an idiot, explain it to me again, SLOWLY. What the hell is the revival? With a flick of my tail, I gave her my explanation. "So the court has decided to reword Delphinium for her hard work, but you see the Fates disagree with them, and rather see her blood spilled. So they sent me to more or less resurrect the dead. The hall fell into a dead silence, as rose stared at me with disbelief. the air hung heavy with her anxiety. taking a deep breath she turned to the nearest brick wall, only for her to drop all her dead weight against it dramatically. rose lets out a low depressing noise, as she rests her head against the wall. "Necromancy" she croaked out. " you made me an accomplice, for crying out loud, why don't we just outright join the death eaters while we're at it. they seem nice, let just join their fun little club. "now rose you know I can't go against the court, but I have to say it's not necromancy," I said trying to calm her down "Necromancy is more like turning them into zombies, no no this is more like they are returning them with their free will and everything, now I want you to look through that window right there and look at that little girl and tell me what you see. Rose stares into the window. there laying on the ground was delphinium she looked so broken, that her will was slowly slipping away. "Now don't cha think that child deserves a second chance a having those who truly love her instead of those who have been using her for her fame." with a deep breath rose agreed to help me. "so do you remember the spell?" "It's kinda hard to not to." rose sighed (A/N hello my darling its sooooo good to be back I'm sorry that it took so long to post this thank you, and I what to thanks to my best friend killyouall for helping me RP for this it helped so much :D" so thank you


	4. Chapter 4 Ozama's Emerald

Chapter Four: The Emerald

Looking down into my hands, the emerald sparkled with familiarity. It's been so long since I've held her. Ozama's Emerald, when I was a child Our queen handed over her thrown to her best-friend Dorothy Gale. What people didn't know was that Ozama was dying and need to find a way to keep the Oz from falling into the wrong hands of our enemies, so with the last bit of her magic she places her soul into the emerald until the day in which she will regain a new body. And every hundred years she will be passed down to the next child in line to give advice.

But of course there was an incident, the oldest Gale daughter was possessed by the wicked witch, and inadvertently killed DG her youngest sister while under her influence.

The current Queen lavender used her magic to bring her back to life and sent her through a travel storm along with her nurture bots.

Now with one daughter possessed, and the other in the next world she placed the emerald into The Gray Gale, to be hidden away from Azkadellia.

A voice broke through my thoughts"Time are you ok?"

"Hm, yes sorry I was just in deep thought."

" So When do you want to start the ritual?"

With a deep sigh I turned over to look at Rose, " we need to find the heart of the place, so we can set up the circle, and then we'll begin." rose nodded her head in understanding.

When doing a ritual like the one that we are about to perform, you have to find out where the ley lines are the strongest, like for example Hogwarts, its strongest lay lines are in the Great Hall. The reason for that is because its where the most magic is performed, due to the Students, and Staff gathers all together, another part of the lay line is the quidditch pitch. Thus siphoning of the extra magic.

With our circle drawn out and the emerald place in the middle, Rose and I place our hands face up, praying to the old god to grant us permission to continue. I can feel the magic hummed with excitement.

 _With the flow of time, the clock ticks by_

 _Another year passes and defies_

 _A fallen hero, claims her prize brought forth before the gods_

 _Where the heart of gold has suffered the horror that was placed upon her from birth_

 _We together are here, in the place of one,_

 _With permission from where the universe meets,_

 _We call up the innocents who were falsely taken from our mother_

 _Please hear our plea,_

 _The earth binds, and the fire we survive_

 _Let the water wash over us to bring us rebirth_

 _Please hear our pleas and bring a second chance to us!_

With a final plea the emerald began to glow with magic, and then a burst of light throwing us into the fallen debris.

I looked up, there in the center of the circle was Ozama.

With a shock, I couldn't move, here in front of me was the queen.

A/N Hello everybody I hope you enjoy, it's been far too long, since I've written I'll try to update more, but please fav and review. Thank you MurderMystriesOf1996


End file.
